Snemiligel
by Raquel Percival Riddle
Summary: Sexto curso, las cosas no hacen mas que empeorar para Harry y sus amigos. Descubrir como derrotar a Voldemort y localizar a sus seguidores será la prioridad. Y Malfoy quizá sea uno de ellos, o quizá esté enamorado de alguién que nadie sospecha...


_**Revelaciones**_

El primer partido de quiddich tenía a Ronald en completo desvelo, sus ojeras dejaban constancia de los paseos que daba hasta altas horas de la madrugada, cuando no podía conciliar el sueño. Le veía muchas veces, ya que yo me encontraba en una situación similar, aunque por circunstancias completamente diferentes. No entendía como Ron podía volcar toda su preocupación en un absurdo deporte escolar después de todas las averiguaciones que Harry nos mostraba.

Con esto no quiero decir ni mucho menos que Ronald no viera mas allá de la orna de su zapato, tampoco quiero insinuar que no se vuelque en la que llamábamos en broma "La misión de Harry". Simplemente, la escala de valores de Ron no había variado en absoluto, y eso no es normal en una persona mínimamente madura. Yo ya hacía mucho tiempo que no me preocupaba por nimiedades, sin embargo para Ronald esas cosas insignificantes seguían teniendo relevancia y ganar ese partido se había convertido en su objetivo primordial, se pasaba el día revisando estrategias y debatiendo con sus compañeros de equipo, ni siquiera comía.

Por eso, cuando el día antes del partido Harry anunció en la sala común, frente a prácticamente toda su casa, su inminente abandono del equipo, todo el mundo se le echó encima. Ron en vez de apoyarle como cabría esperar; se unió a esa masa enfurecida volcada plenamente en hacerle rectificar. El moreno le cedió su puesto de buscador a Ginny y se retiró a su habitación acompañado de los silbidos despectivos de algunos de los más desagradables de nuestra casa. Yo no podía dejar de compadecerme por mi amigo, mientras taladraba a Ron con la mirada, aunque a este no parecía importarle en absoluto. De hecho, no parecía tener ojos para nadie más que para Harry y su repentino abandono.

Yo, me apené al instante de la suerte de mi mejor amigo. Después de cómo se venían tornando los acontecimientos, lo único que había mantenido en armonía a Harry con los Griffindor era el quiddich. Ya que para el mundo mágico, gracias al profeta y al ministerio Harry era para la sociedad un completo desequilibrado mental. Miré con decepción a Ron, mientras giraba la cabeza y me subí a mi habitación. Estaba a punto de dormirme cuando Hedwig empezó a dar pequeños picotazos contra mi ventana. Me levanté, mis músculos por un momento se contrajeron, llegué a la ventana, una brisa fresca y dulce acarició mi rostro, no necesitaba leer la nota, ya de antemano sabía lo que ponía y efectivamente…:

"Mañana nos vemos, misma hora, mismo lugar.

Pd/ Gracias Hermione, por no ponerte como el resto de la gente, tú al menos si me comprendes"

Bueno, tampoco es que me gustara mucho el quiddich, incluso si no hubiese tenido que hacer una misión de importancia vital para la humanidad le hubiera apoyado en su decisión ¡El es libre para hacer lo que le plazca!

Cuando me tumbé con ligereza en mi cama me entró una repentina añoranza: el olor a sal, el tibio frescor que irradian las hojas frescas y la suave brisa primaveral. Odiaba el silencio de aquel castillo, era lo único que no me agradaba de Hogwarts. Abrí nuevamente mi ventana, al menos me acompañarían los sutiles sonidos de aquella bella noche.

Mis pasos sonaban seguros por los corredores, no había nadie, y yo era plenamente consciente. No por nada nos levantábamos tres horas antes de lo habitual, nadie debía vernos.

No tardé en llegar al séptimo piso, el retrato de Bernabas el chiflado daba más volteretas que nunca. "Un lugar donde solo podamos reunirnos Harry Ron y yo, un lugar donde nadie más pueda escucharnos, ni vernos, un lugar exclusivo para nosotros tres" Al instante los muros se desplazaron y la sala de los Menesteres quedó a mi completa disposición. La petición había sido muy concisa, y Harry había insistido en que siempre fuera así. El mencionado ya estaba dentro de la sala que para aquella ocasión se había transformado en una estancia no demasiado grande, adornada con tapices pardos. En el centro había una mesita y tres mullidos sillones. No necesitábamos más. Le dí los buenos días a Harry, que movía las piernas con impaciencia, él me devolvió una sonrisa cansada.

- Os tengo que contar muchas cosas- dijo con abatimiento.

- Lo suponía, solo algo verdaderamente importante te haría abandonar el equipo.

- Me alegra que tu si me conozcas realmente- dijo con tono lastimero.

- No te enfades con Ron- Harry me dedicó esta vez a mí la mirada de enfado.- No le defiendo, ni entiendo su postura, pero aún así, es Ron, supongo que sería el choque del momento.- Casi en ese preciso instante las puertas de la sala de los Menesteres se abrieron.

- Hola- dijo con sequedad, camino con rapidez y se tiró literalmente en el sofá- Espero que sea importante.

Harry me dedicó una mirada que lo decía todo "¿con que choqué del momento eh?" me decían sus cejas ligeramente apretadas.

- Pues sí, aunque no lo parezca me pasan cosas importantes- dijo con tono irónico, pero Ron le ignoró, aunque estaba tan adormilado que no habría sabido decir si fue adrede o por despiste.- Dumbledore me ha dicho que los Mortifagos se están moviendo fuera de Gran Bretaña…

- Si, Vicktor ya nos comentó algunas cosas al respectó- confirmé, ahora era a mí a quién Ron taladraba con la mirada.

- Si bueno… no ese tipo de movimientos, no me refiero a movimientos sutiles ni a que estén moviendo hilos. No, están haciendo verdaderas masacres de muggles.- Me llevé las manos al rostro con horror. - Al ocurrir en el extranjero sospechan de los mortifagos, pero la mayoría de la población opina que son los seguidores de Grindewald, ya que hace poco que fue el aniversario de su encarcelamiento. Igualmente, estaría bien que preguntaras a Krum al respecto- yo asentí- Sin embargo Dumbledore no cree que se deba a Grindewald, y por lo tanto yo no lo creo tampoco. Pero hay otra cosa importante, ya sabemos lo que ocultaba Slughorn. Ayer nos lo contó entre llantos en el despacho de Dumbledore, y no era tan relevante como habíamos pensado… Simplemente...era el titulo de un libró- me miró

- ¿Qué libro?- inquirí curiosa, tenía que ser algo muy importante para haberlo ocultado tanto tiempo.

- "Las entrañas del fin" - Ron emitió una carcajada baja que gracias al cielo Harry no percibió- ¿Suena raro verdad?- me cuestionó- Parece un libro de ciencia ficción. Sin embargo, al parecer es una recopilación de todas las artes que ha usado el hombre a lo largo de los tiempos para vencer a la muerte. Desde la piedra filosofal, hasta la poción que hizo con mi sangre, están ahí. Dicen que Merlin vivió tantos años gracias a un complejo hechizo que aparecía ahí, pero eso solo es un rumor. Todos esos hechizos para esquivar la muerte están en ese libro detalladamente explicados. Claro, la mayoría son fracasos y en vez de salvarte de la muerte te conducen directamente a ella. No es un libro de juegos, todos los hechizos que se sabe a día de hoy que se han probado son mortales. Slughorn se siente muy culpable porque cree que en ese libro encontró como burlar las mortalidad, llevándose así consigo millones de personas, deberíais de haber visto como lloraba, en verdad parecía arrepentido… Lo más impresionante de todo era que como supondréis ese libro llevaba desaparecido siglos. Fue escondido por los descendientes de Merlin, hace cientos de años, para evitar que el libro corrompiera almas y se llevará consigo vidas curiosas. Entonces ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que Voldemort lo haya encontrado, lo haya probado y haya dado resultados?

- No quiero ser negativo Harry-dijo Ron hablando por primera vez, pero los rastros de enfado se habían disimulado de su rostro- Pero como tú mismo dices la posibilidad de que hayan pasado todas esas cosas es casi nula. - Yo aunque no lo manifesté estaba de acuerdo con Ron.

- Y sin embargo-agregó- Dumbledore está convencido de que ahí está la respuesta a lo que buscamos. Está convencido de que Voldemort tiene ese libro. Hemos hecho muchas suposiciones, creemos que en el caso de que encontrara tal libro quizás lo destruyó, aunque Dumbledore opina que jamás habría destruido algo tan valioso… Por lo que cree que está escondido, en algún remoto lugar. Bien resguardado.- Harry miró su reloj- Lo siento chicos pero ya tenemos que irnos, pronto los pasillos empezarán a llenarse de gente. Pensar un poco sobre lo que os he contado y dentro de un par de días nos reunimos otra vez y me decís que opináis, a Dumbledore le interesa vuestra opinión. - Ron iba a atravesar ya la puerta cuando Harry le gritó-

- Ron- el mencionado se giró- Aunque eres un recién incorporado eres el miembro más grande del equipo y por lo tanto eres el nuevo capitán.- No puedo describir la cara de absoluto desconcierto que se le quedó a Ronald, no habría sabido imitar sus absurdos balbuceos, su creciente sonrisa...y como por sus gestos parecía estar conteniéndose de dar un enorme abrazo a Harry.- Te lo mereces- agregó el moreno.- Ron esbozó su sonrisa más amplía y con un gesto triunfante salió feliz dando saltos literalmente. Yo sonreí a Harry, al fin de al cabo mi amigo era demasiado bueno como para estar enfadado más de cinco minutos seguidos.

Las clases fueron corrientes, y para la felicidad de Ron Griffindor ganó, apenas vi a Ginny alzar la pequeña pelota dorada, baje a felicitarlos al campo y me escabullí, al fin de al cabo, no me gustaban mucho las fiestas. Fui al baño de prefectos, con la esperanza de que después de un largo baño no hubiera tanto revuelo en la sala común.

Sin embargo, aún estaba dentro de la piscina cuando Pansy y su altanería irrumpieron en mi apacible baño. La muy idiota se puso a insultarme y a exigir que abandonara el baño. En menos de tres frases me estaba maldiciendo, y yo me defendía con mucho acierto, no quería hacerla un maleficio, pero tampoco atinaba a paralizarla, había que reconocer que Parkinson no era mala en duelos. Al poco, empezó a gritar que iría al despacho de Dumbledore a denunciarme, yo asustada e vestí por arte de magia y la seguí por los pasillos. No podía acusarme, no sin testigos, y sin embargo para allá iba corriendo y esquivando mis pésimos intentos de detenerla. "Dumbledore me creerá a mí" no hacía más que repetirme. Sin embargo cuando estábamos cerca del despacho Pansy chocó literalmente con Harry, cayendo ambos al suelo.

- ¡Idiota!- gritó la irritante morena.

- Mira por dónde vas Parkinson- dijo Harry levantándose del suelo. Ambos empezaron a discutir, Pansy incluso parecía haberse olvidado de su interés por visitar al director

- ¡Mira Potter no tengo la culpa de que seas tan triste en quiddich como para que te hallan expulsado del equipo…!- Y ambos seguían discutiendo, yo estaba ensimismada mirándolos a ambos, cuando en el fondo percibí un movimiento dorado. Mis músculos se tensaron, y un escalofrió horrible recorrió mi cuerpo. Malfoy, era Malfoy. En el otro lado del pasillo, en el lado por el que había venido Harry... El muy maldito se volvió a asomar pero cuando vio que tenía la vista clavada en su dirección se volvió a esconder. Estaba espiando a Harry, no me cabía la menor duda, era tarde, y el despacho del director estaba demasiado lejos del salón y del camino a la sala común de Slytherin...

Ahí mismo es cuando tomé una determinación, tenía que contarle a Harry lo que sabía de Malfoy, o al menos una parte. Dumbledore había retirado el hechizo que Zabinni le lanzó a Draco, quizá Harry pudiera preguntarle a Dumbledore la probabilidad de que todo lo que dijera Malfoy esa noche fuera cierto…

_**Conversaciones**_

Harry me miraba con una expresión curiosa, veía una sonrisa asomar por el lado derecho de la comisura de su boca. Poco le faltaba para reírse de mí, era plenamente consciente. Le había contado casi todo… casi, incluso el duelo de Malfoy con Blaise.

- Hermione- me dijo con una mirada que irradiaba comprensión- Puede que para ti, todo esto que estas descubriendo tenga un sentido. Pero créeme cuando digo, que es prácticamente imposible que Malfoy esté bajo las órdenes del señor tenebroso…

- Pero Harry, nosotros también somos niños y estamos metidos en esto hasta el cuello…

- Ellos no piensan como nosotros, Voldemort no piensa como Dumbledore. Voldemort según me lleva explicando Dumbledore todo este tiempo no cree en la bondad, ni en los niños, ni en los cuentos, ni siquiera en la profecía que ha sellado su final. Jamás destinaría nada, ni siquiera una misión de pacotilla a un adolescente. Él solo confía en personas adultas, preparadas, de plena confianza, y bien instruidas en artes oscuras. Malfoy, no cumple ninguna de esas características… aunque Zabini, poco a poco las va cumpliendo- Harry mostro una mueca de fastidio- de él sí que sospechamos sobre todo desde que le lanzó ese conjuro a Malfoy. Creemos que está recibiendo algún tipo de entrenamiento por parte de sus padres. Y sobre lo que me has contado sobre tú y él… No me imaginaría jamás un interés de él hacía ti aunque la humanidad se extinguiera… - vi como su sonrisa casi sale a relucir…casi- Pero todo lo que me cuentas me hace inclinarme hacía eso. Sería más probable que estuviera enamorado de ti, antes de que fuera un "importante espía". Igualmente, se lo diré a Dumbledore, y ya te diré sus conclusiones. Aún así- Harry se puso más serio, borrándose los restos de la sonrisa que nunca llegó a ser visible- sinceramente, Voldemort ha perdido muchos de sus seguidores, quizá esté más desesperado de lo que Dumbledore piensa, así que, si me haces el favor- sus ojos se tornaron brillantes- me gustaría que trataras de acercarte a él, a ver que más puedes averiguar. Además si se encariña contigo quizás puedas sonsacarle información sobre los Malfoy y su relación con Voldemort- compuse mi mayor gesto de desdén-

- ¿Acercarme? ¿Encariñar? Ni que fuera tan fácil…- protesté-

- Si de verdad te quiere, si será fácil- vi como el muy maldito soltó la risa que llevaba tanto tiempo escondiendo, cristalina y franca. No pude evitar contagiarme, me costaba tanto ver a mi mejor amigo sonreír…. Aún con la sonrisa en el rostro le pregunté:

- ¿Se lo cuento a Ron?

- Yo creo que mejor no- dijo dudoso, un halo de tristeza se extendió por su rostro, sabía en qué pensaba, ayer cuando volvimos ambos a la sala común no nos encontramos con un ambiente muy agradable. - Además no es importante, y ya sabes que Ron es… muy sobreprotector… -reí-

- Creo que ayer, estando como estaba con Lavender ha perdido cualquier derecho a recriminarnos nada.-

Sí, porque cuando entramos en la sala común, la fiesta aún parecía continuar, y Ron y Brown, se hallaban enredados de una forma que hasta se podría considerar complicada. Harry y yo nos contemplamos anonadados al ver la deprimente escena que tenía la sala común, se notaba que yo no había estado ahí para imponer orden. A pesar del desastre, nosotros sonreímos ante la felicidad que se respiraba en el ambiente, la mayoría de los alumnos no se habían ido a acostar, y aunque contemplé en el rostro de Harry nostalgia, en verdad se alegraba de que al equipo le fuera bien sin él.

Lo que no nos esperábamos ninguno de los dos, fueron las recriminaciones. A mí no me dijeron nada, pues estuve en el partido y no era precisamente una amante declarada del quiddich. Pero al parecer, todo el mundo había sido consciente de la ausencia de Harry en el partido, y lo habían considerado una traición directa al equipo. Ron sabía de las reuniones de Harry, pero era el único. Para los demás, a parte de un chiflado ahora era un traidor directo.

Pronto empezaron a oírse silbidos y comentarios desagradables. Ronald se separó de Lavender, que parecía tenerle succionado. Le dediqué una mirada reprobatoria, que decía claramente "defiende a tu amigo", pero no sé si él lo supo identificar bien, pues no abrió la boca, se nos quedó mirando embobado y confuso, me pregunté si estaría ebrio... Veía como Harry poco a poco se iba enfadando, y como taladraba a Ron, respiraba de forma acelerada, así que de un tirón le arrastré a su cuarto, alejándole de los insultos que provenían de la sala común. Ya veía las lágrimas asomarse por sus verdosos ojos, cuando Ginny llegó. No puedo decir que no me aliviara su llegada. Ella no sabía nada de las reuniones, y aún así estaba allí para dedicarle su completo apoyo, las lágrimas parecieron esfumarse, y cuando ambos se fundieron en un abrazo consolador, fue cuando fui consciente de que sobraba. No había visto a Ginny desde entonces, y sabía que no era una buena idea preguntarle a Harry sobre sus relaciones con ella… Mi mente dejó de divagar, al parecer Harry me había dicho algo pero no le había prestado atención.

- ¿Hermione?

- Si- afirmé confusa- perdona, tenía la cabeza en otra parte.

- Nada… solo te he dicho que todo lo que averigües me lo comuniques, y que si encontramos algo importante, si se lo contaremos a Ron. ¿No has hablado con él desde ayer?

- No, pero cuando le pille se alegrará de perderme de vista. Ayer se portó como un idiota

- Sí, pero, creo que ni se dio cuenta. ¿Además que iba a decir? "No, Harry se reúne todas las noches con Dumbledore para intentar salvaros el culo" En el momento me sentó mal, pero tampoco pudo hacer mucho mas. Además, no es muy bueno improvisando- Yo no traté de contradecirle, él quería perdonar a Ron, y buscaría cualquier escusa para hacerlo.

- Bueno Harry, te veré en las clases- dije con voz cansada.

- Hasta luego- se despidió él.

En verdad, me metía en líos yo sola. Quizá había sido precipitado contárselo a Harry, pero necesitaba una opinión externa e imparcial. No sabía exactamente que quería averiguar, ni que averiguación sería mejor. Ambas se me antojaban horribles. Sin embargo Harry tenía razón, todos los indicios apuntaban más a ella que a un espionaje. Bueno, me encargaría personalmente de averiguarlo. No sabía exactamente cuándo iba a tener la mala suerte de encontrármele, pero predecía que sería muy pronto.

Sin embargo mis predicciones fallaron. Durante dos semanas no le veía casi ni en las clases. Se enterraba en el pupitre de tal manera, que si no fuera por su llamativa cabellera, me habría costado localizar su presencia. Las pocas veces que me le había cruzado en los pasillos, iba acompañado del dúo de la estupidez. Y me ignoraba, me ignoraba de tal manera que resultaba sospechosa hasta para Ron. Ni un insulto, ni una mala mirada, ni comentarios irónicos…nada, simple y llanamente nada.

Pero, un día la suerte parecía encontrarse de mi lado. Me lo encontré en el pasillo del segundo piso, solo, bastante concentrado en una escultura que decoraba el lugar. ¿Malfoy mostrando interés por una ridícula escultura perteneciente al colegio? Eso sí que era absurdo… A pesar de que mis pasos resonaban en el pasillo vacio él no se giró, como si en el fondo supiera que era yo la que se hallaba tras él. Podría haber sido Blaise, debería de mostrarse más precavido. Estaba a tan solo un paso de su alta figura, cuando él se giró hacia mí. Su mirada mostraba un aburrimiento nefasto. Pude comprobar, en la cercanía, que su cabello platinado se había oscurecido levemente. Ambos nos examinamos el uno al otro, y ambos guardamos silencio. Era una especie de guerra, donde perdía el que primero retirara la mirada, o el primero en romper el incomodo silencio. Aquella vez decidí que no me importaba perder.

- Malfoy.

- Granger- recitó el de forma monocorde.- No sé de donde me salieron las palabras ni el valor, lo importante es que hicieron su función.

- Sé que me estas evitando- él compuso un gesto de indiferencia, me fijé en sus prolongadas ojeras.

- Que absurdo, no eres tan importante _sangre sucia_, como para tomarme la molestia de evitarte.

- Ya, como tampoco me espiabas las semanas anteriores. Definitivamente no eres muy bueno actuando. Solo quiero saber el porqué

- Ya te he dicho que no te evito, ahora si no te importa- hizo una ligera reverencia, se giró y se marchó. Su tono fue mordaz y sus ojos mostraban burla. ¿Cómo iba a sentir él algo por ella?

- Lo de Blaise- él se paró en seco-el día que le atacaste escuché toda la conversación que mantuviste con él. - siguió quieto en el mismo lugar, dándome la espalda, sin mirarme. - Me preguntó quién será esa sangre sucia a la que quieres, aunque ella te odia.- Ahora si se giró

- Nadie que te importe

- Así que lo reconoces…- se encogió de hombros-

- No puedo luchar contra mis propias palabras, pero igualmente NO TE IMPORTA.- contestó con tono mordaz.

- Si amas a alguien de mi condición, no deberías de criticar a los hijos de muggles ¿no crees?

- Hay un gran paso de lo que hago a lo que debería de hacer, y no pienso darlo. Además no cambiaría nada

- ¿No cambiaría nada?

- No, aunque naciera en mí un respeto divino hacía las sangres sucias, (que no tengo) ella me seguiría odiando, y en el fondo yo a ella, porque sigo odiándola con todo mi ser- me quedé de piedra al ver que hablaba en serio- ¿Sabes quién es ella verdad?- su rostro era serió y había perdido el matiz burlón.

- No.

- Mientes, lo veo en tus ojos- dijo él acortando distancias. - Igualmente, sigo considerándoos inferiores.

- Igual si cambias ella se fije en ti- no sé porque dije eso, infundirle falsas esperanzas no era el plan.

- Estoy seguro de que ella se ha fijado en mi más de una vez, al fin de al cabo, soy atractivo- odié la sonrisa que esbozó, esa que muchas chicas bobas considerarían bonita - y ella es bastante fea, incluso vulgar. - mis ojos se estrecharon ofendidos. Él quería que me viera afectada, que abiertamente reconociera que pensaba que la chica que amaba era yo, pero no caería en su juego.

- Si es fea y vulgar, tienes posibilidades Malfoy ¡Camináis en el mismo nivel!- dije con tono burlesco.

- Igualmente no sé qué quieres conseguir viniendo aquí y diciéndome esto. - ahí fue cuando me encontré entre la espada y la pared ¿y ahora que le respondía?

- Quiero ayudarte Malfoy- su risa, franca pero chirriante se incrustó en mis oídos.

- Claro, llevo años haciéndote la vida imposible, y quieres ayudarme. No es algo muy inteligente, aunque claro, yo nunca pensé que fueras el portento que describen los profesores.- Se creó un silencio en el que yo no fui capaz de agregar nada- Por cierto, he de reconocer, que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que te he hecho- afirmó y en sus ojos detecté un odio fuertemente impreso que me dio escalofríos. - Si volviera a nacer seguramente lo volvería a hacer.

Mi pecho se empezó a hinchar de furia ¡Asqueroso niñato! ¿A caso no cambiaría nunca? Ahí fue cuando vi sus verdaderas intenciones, quería que me fuera, que me apartara de él y que no le dirigiera la mirada en meses, no lo iba a conseguir.

- Dime lo que ocultas, dime porque nos sigues, porque Blaise te va a acabar matando… ¡Por Merlin! Ten valor por una vez en tu maldita vida.

- No soy Griffindor- dijo él, y vi su frustración- Decir las cosas no las cambiará.

- ¿Soy yo Malfoy? La chica que…-balbucee, fue inevitable- escuche a los profesores comentar que el hechizo que tenías aquél día actuaba casi como el veritaserum. ¿Soy yo... la chica que quieres?.- Él no dijo nada, solo me miró en silencio y vi como la realidad hacía mella en mi estomago. Su mirada, me causó un intenso sonrojó que me garantizó que aquél era él día sería el más vergonzoso de mi vida. Mi peor enemigo, daba a entender claramente que me quería. ¿En qué momento? ¿Por qué? ¿Se abría escusado en los insultos para ocultar sus sentimientos? Yo no tenía forma de saberlo, solo tenía sus ojos grisáceos clavados en mi turbado rostro. Si ahora dijera que no era yo dicha chica, quedaría en un ridículo lo suficientemente grande como para no mirarle nunca más. No entendía como me había azorado de esa manera, aunque nunca se me había declarado abiertamente nadie conocido. Con Krum no pasé vergüenza, al fin de al cabo, era un completo desconocido para mí. Pero alguien con quien llevaba compartiendo clases e insultos desde hace tantos años… me parecía todo tan alocado… Y para mi desdén el no respondió a mi pregunta, aunque su silencio dijo más que cualquier palabra.

- He nacido donde he nacido, tú eres una impura y has nacido donde has nacido y cada uno seguirá su camino.

Había tenido miedo de que me besara, por su cercanía y su forma de mirarme… ¡Pero qué ilusa era! Él claramente no quería tener nada conmigo por mi origen, seguramente igual que había afirmado que me seguía odiando, también le causaría repulsión. Me pregunté cómo sería sentir sentimientos tan contrarios por una persona a la vez, y no logré hallar la respuesta. Mi silencio habló por mí. Draco me dedicó una sonrisa, que yo nunca había tenido el gusto de contemplar, aunque seguramente habría estado bien visible para otras chicas del colegio. Era una sonrisa diferente, y libre de desprecio; me provocó un escalofrió muy intensó que yo asocié con lo extraño del momento ¡Aquella situación era demasiado irreal! Se giró sin decir palabra y caminó con elegancia por el corredor.

- Hasta otra Malfoy- dije, porque sabía que iba a haber otra, aunque los puntos parecían encontrarse claros, quizá me estuviera engañando, y le había prometido a Harry intentar averiguar sobre la estrechez de la relación de su familia con Voldemort. Que si bien vimos a Lucius en el ministerio, no estábamos seguros de hasta qué punto llegaba su vinculación. Draco me respondió con un gesto de manos, sin girarse, y afirmó con voz suave

- Gracias por no decir nada sobre lo de Blaise.

Me alegré de que en aquel momento no me estuviera mirando, pues no habría sabido que responderle si me preguntaba sobre por qué no lo hice. Aunque Blaise me había causado muchas molestias, Malfoy me había hecho de sufrir mil millones de veces más. Habría sido una gran oportunidad para librarme de ambos. Uno inconsciente y otro en dirección, al límite de la expulsión. Aún le daba vueltas al porqué lo oculte, y por más que lo intentaba, no lograba encontrar ninguna respuesta lo suficientemente cuerda.

Hola! He vuelto a subir dos capítulos de golpe porque estos ya los tenía subidos en otra web, a partir de ahora volveré a subir de uno en uno. Espero que os vaya gustando, Perdonarme por no poder contestar a los reviws pero estoy bastante ocupada =S cuando acabe el fin de semana tendre tiempo para poder hacerlo =)

Ya sabeis, los comentarios son el único premio que optenemos los que nos dedicamos a plasmar nuestras locas ideas sobre el mundo de Harry. Y cuantos mas comentarios tenemos mas felices somos, asi que si quieres hacer feliz a alguien… (osease yo xD) sigue la flechita


End file.
